


This Has To End

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Depression, First Blade, Gen, Sad Dean, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on  from the events of 10.14 - Dean has a back-up plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Has To End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 100 word drabble based on 10.14, please don't read if you haven't watched it as possible spoilers.

There’s no way out. There’s no cure. There’s no solution. You’re going to get worse. You’re going to lose control.

The Mark will claim you. There’s only remission and relapse. Cain managed it for countless years, so could you - but you don’t want to.

You’d never kill Sam, of course not. You’d never…try to smash his head in with an axe…

You almost killed him then. You’ll kill him eventually, because there’s no way to stop it.

There’s one alternative; it’s why you gave The Blade to Cas. If he won’t do it, you will.

This has to end.


End file.
